Lessons
by phoeyay
Summary: Ciel has been having some naughty thoughts lately, but he wants to take it a step further. Only problem is, he is so inexperienced... who will teach him? Hmmm... !LEMONS AHEAD! Contains Yaoi, Shota, PWP, Smut, Sex, Masturbation, and probably a tiny bit OOC / AU (hard to avoid with this kind of story). You have been warned. Extended version on adult [hyphen] fanfiction dot org.
1. Homework

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ! LEMON ALERT ! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PLeAsE BeWaRe! SmuTTy ConTenT! AduLTs OnLy!**

**There will be sex. There will be yaoi (that means guy-on-guy) and there will be shota (that means underaged person(s) engaging in sex).**

**Don'T LikE, Don'T ReaD!**

**Copyright Disclaimer: I am not Yana Toboso. Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler and all associated characters are hers and not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Homework

Ciel was aware his odd urges were simply a product of puberty, but he didn't see why that should discourage him from exploring them. As a noble, and as a child, he had a strong urge to grab for those things that gave him pleasure and take them for his own.

And Sebastian was definitely one of those things.

Not being sure how far his feelings went, Ciel did know for certain they were sexual in nature. He was not stupid, he had read plenty, and he knew how the whole thing worked. He felt those odd lifting feelings in his stomach, that pressing urge between his legs, and he'd gotten hard more than once thinking about the things he wanted to do with his butler.

Ciel considered for awhile what he would like to do about the feelings, and thought about the specific situations which pleased him the most. He noticed that when he had sexual thoughts while Sebastian was in the room, his pleasure was heightened quite a bit. It was not simply that he enjoyed Sebastian's company or felt close to him. It was because the object of his desire, though right in front of him, was unaware of the naughty thoughts he was having - the fact that a word, an action, an expression, was all that it would take to completely change the situation. That his own manhood might betray him. That the truth lay beneath the surface, so close to Sebastian, and yet Sebastian had no awareness of it.

Thus it was that Ciel discovered he found those situations where he could potentially be caught in his lust to be a particular pleasure. Ciel wanted to create a more intense version of the same situation, so as to heighten his enjoyment.

One morning Sebastian brought in a particularly scrumptious looking trifle. Ciel decided to make this his first experiment. As Sebastian waited in the corner for his master to finish eating, Ciel took his first bite of the foamy sweet treat with sensuous slowness. He intentionally smeared a bit of cream on his cheek, making it look like an accident, then dragged a finger across to scoop it up, and licked it off languidly, letting the finger linger in his mouth. He slowly and sumptuously licked some chocolate off the spoon.

As he continued to slowly and luxuriously lap up his dessert, Ciel casually moved his left hand beneath the desk. Sebastian was now moving about the room, dusting, having decided that his master would for unknown reasons be taking unusually long to eat his dessert today. Ciel was free to follow his butler's movements with his eyes as he stroked himself through his trousers. He thought of the fact that his butler might at any moment move with demonic swiftness to dust something behind the desk, and realize exactly what was going on. It made his cock twitch deliciously, and with a few strokes he was rock-hard. Watching his beautiful butler hard at work and moving his hands so swiftly, he suddenly imagined what those hands might do in other places.

At his sudden naughty thought, Ciel's breath caught audibly. Sebastian was not one to miss such a thing. Instantly he was before his master.

"Are you well, bocchan?" he asked, concerned.

Ciel blushed violently. "I'm fine, Sebastian. Take the tea things away, please. I'm quite finished."

"Are you sure, sir? You look as if you may have a fever, and it is not like you to lose your appetite, particularly when eating my chocolate trifle…" Sebastian bent over him a bit, putting a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Good God, man! Must I repeat myself to my own butler?" Ciel shouted furiously. Sebastian immediately relented. "My apologies, my lord." He gathered the tea things and was gone.

* * *

Sebastian knew his master was lying, of course. There was most certainly something bocchan was not telling him, and it was something that embarrassed the young master acutely, judging from the shade of red he had turned. Sebastian rather liked it when his bocchan became embarrassed. It gave Sebastian more control over the situation - besides, it was singularly adorable to watch. Sebastian's demonic intellect began to ponder all the possibilities of what might turn his master's face such a pretty shade of red...

* * *

Ciel found himself with rather a pronounced problem after the morning's activities. He reached down through his trousers and touched his 'problem,' thinking of the events that had brought it about. His breath caught again as he imagined how close his butler had come to moving behind the desk and seeing the tent in his trousers.

He began to stroke through his trousers again, but as he came closer to climax, a thought occurred to him - if he made a mess in his pants, who would be the first to discover it? Ciel grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket. That would after all be expected to have some dried bodily fluids on it. He undid his trousers and pulled down his briefs, then put the handkerchief under his cock to catch anything that came out.

Things went much faster now, as he grabbed his exposed member and began to wank off in earnest, pumping rapidly up and down, imagining his butler doing luscious, sinful things to him. He felt the heat building within him, deep down and rising, making him weak-kneed, glad he was sitting down.

He leaned back and thrust his hips up more violently into his hand, imagining it was Sebastian's hand he was thrusting into, or that Sebastian might suddenly walk in and see him doing this to himself, the thought was so delicious… any moment…. "oh… " one final thrust, and "…Sebastian…" his butler's name slipped from his mouth barely coherently as hot cum fountained from his upright cock, some of it splattering on his trousers despite his earlier efforts to block it with the handkerchief.

* * *

Sebastian, who just happened to be walking by and was not in any way attempting to find out what was embarrassing his master so much, heard Ciel calling his name in an oddly strangled voice from inside. He obviously could do nothing but enter at his master's summons.

There sat his master, flushed and breathing heavily, looking rather disheveled, beads of sweat on his forehead and an odd, hazy, slack-jawed look on his face. Sebastian rushed over, concerned in earnest this time. "Bocchan, you must tell me what is wrong. I am sworn to protect you from harm. How can I do that if…" as Sebastian was speaking, he walked around the desk, meaning to lift his master and carry him to bed or to a doctor if necessary, depending on the nature of his ailment.

Then, as he stepped behind the desk, the nature of the master's 'ailment' became apparent. The reason for the odd gasps before and Ciel's obvious embarrassment was now quite clear. Sebastian stared for a moment at the deliciously vulnerable young master, hazy-eyed with lust and satisfaction, his poor sweet little member exposed, its load spent and already making a difficult stain on the front of his trousers, which Sebastian considered well worth the work of cleaning if it meant he got the privilege of witnessing this lovely tableau.

"Ah, I understand now, bocchan. My apologies for misreading the situation. I see you have discovered the joys of pleasuring yourself."

Ciel instantly went from innocent sexually curious teenager to raging tyrant.

"How dare you!" he bellowed, slapping wildly in the direction of his butler's face. Sebastian had to try very hard not to chuckle. If possible, his master was even cuter than before.

"Bocchan, you cannot fault me for entering the room when I clearly heard you call my name from within. Why was it that you called my name, by the way?"

Ciel sputtered and grew even redder than he had before. Sebastian was enjoying this far, far too much to stop now, but he allowed his master the dignity of not pursuing an answer to that particular question.

Sebastian changed the subject… a little. "As it happens, my lord, I am rather knowledgeable in that area. I could show you a great many interesting techniques to enhance your experience. If you plan to be doing this regularly, you might at least make sure you are doing it right. The games I can teach my young lord are quite a lot of fun."

As Ciel began a new round of sputtering at this audacious proposition, Sebastian took the liberty of inserting himself under the desk with demonic speed. He stared up from between Ciel's knees with a dark hunger and a dangerously playful glint in his eyes. Ciel became redder still - this time with anger. He took a breath, preparing to issue a contract-bound order which would force Sebastian out of the room…

And without warning, the door burst open to reveal Lau, the CEO of Kon Ron, with his companion Ran-Mao in tow.

*** To Be Continued... ***

* * *

A/N: Okay, please be gentle. This is my first lemon. I know for the first half of this chapter I write like Mr. Spock. I couldn't think of a better way to begin it, honestly. Once the story gets going I think it warms up nicely. I might go back and revamp it later if I get some good suggestions ^^ Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed it!

Update: Nothing substantial changed about this chapter, I just added in some dividers to break it up a bit at the appropriate spots.


	2. Pop Quiz

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ! LEMON ALERT ! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PLeAsE BeWaRe! SmuTTy ConTenT! AduLTs OnLy!**

**There will be sex. There will be yaoi (that means guy-on-guy) and there will be shota (that means underaged person(s) engaging in sex).**

**Don'T LikE, Don'T ReaD!**

**Copyright Disclaimer: I am not Yana Toboso. Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler and all associated characters are hers and not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pop Quiz

Ciel did a quick mental check to ensure that everything looked perfectly normal from Lau's point of view, and transformed seamlessly into the cold and ruthless nobleman.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the young lord, leaning forward menacingly across the desk.

_(Beneath the desk, Sebastian drew out his handkerchief and began to carefully swab off the traces of semen that had not dried yet. He licked a finger and passed it over the stained spots to make them wet again, the easier to clean them.)_

"Ah, such cruel inhospitality! Am I to understand that I am no longer welcome in the home of my very best friend?"

_(Sebastian drew his wet finger across the master's trousers, wiped it on the already soiled handkerchief, licked it again, and Ciel felt a delightful light touch to the tip of his still-exposed member, as Sebastian rubbed off the dried semen.)_

"Not when I have work to do. Who let you in, anyhow? Sebastian has the day off today. Why didn't someone announce you?"

_("Oh, I have the day off do I, bocchan?" Sebastian chuckled privately to himself. He reached forward and palmed his master's cock and balls. Ciel almost started up in his chair at the sudden warm sensation below. He felt himself grow fully erect as the excitement of the situation shuddered through him. He was careful not to betray anything with his movements or expression above the desk.) _

"My dear lord Phantomhive, it's not my responsibility to catalogue the failings of your household staff. I simply let myself in, and no one seemed inclined to argue. That lovely maid of yours who hides behind her glasses appeared to be struggling with an inordinately large pile of dishware, and the other two seemed rather taken with my sister here."

_(Ciel felt a sudden wetness as Sebastian gave his cock an experimental lick.)_

"Oh, bloody hell. I hope she didn't hurt them…"

_(Sebastian moved on from licking and popped the tip of his master's cock into his mouth, lapping hungrily at the beads of pre-cum leaking out. As he sucked, he felt a pronounced pulse go through his master's member. Oh, yes, the master was enjoying this.)_

"They appeared to be struggling with rather severe nosebleeds, but otherwise unharmed."

"I see. Might I ask, then, that as a friend, you do me the favor of leaving me to drown peacefully in my company's paperwork?"

_(He barely avoided gasping as he felt his balls go from being gently cupped to being thoroughly squeezed. Sebastian continued his ministrations at the tip of his master's cock while roughly fondling his little jewels.)_

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. Nothing is so very pressing that you can't take a short break, surely. You drive yourself too hard, my good sir. Here … I took the liberty of having Ran-Mao prepare a traditional Chinese green tea while she was … distracting your servants in the kitchen" Ran-Mao produced said tea from some unknown fold of her skirts, causing Ciel immediate suspicion. The tea smelled quite lovely though, and on tasting, appeared to be brewed perfectly and cooled to the exact right drinking temperature. It would be a shame to waste it, he agreed.

_(Sebastian moved to engulf more of the young master's member. Ciel felt a delicious rush of warm air as his butler breathed down his length. Sebastian latched onto his master's shaft with his lips and began to suck, swirling his tongue around the head, stroking the base with his moistened fingers.)_

"You are aware, of course," Lau began as he sipped his tea, "that there has been a marked increase of a certain type of customer at my dens. Specifically the young and frail, or more specifically the beautiful young girls. They are in rags, and so thin they almost appear to be starving, and I cannot imagine where they are finding the money to indulge such an expensive habit. They seem to grow more frail by the day - more than the ravages of such a simple pleasure on its own should do. This would normally be none of my concern. I had to imagine, however, that you would want to be aware of these goings-on. Who can say whether they might be connected to something you are investigating?"

"How very thoughtful of you to drop this little nugget of information in my lap, Lau. And what will you be expecting in return?" Ciel asked, rather cynically, Lau thought.

_(Sebastian removed his mouth and began to lick lightly up the sides and at the sensitive area underneath, reveling in how hard he was making his master. Ciel longed for the rougher friction that had just been taken away from him, but could do nothing but sit there and wait for Sebastian to take pity on him.)_

"Now, young master Phantomhive, don't be so cold. Perhaps I simply wanted to help a friend in need. Is that so hard to believe?" Lau knew the answer to that question, of course, so he quickly continued: "and of course, I trust that in the future you will remember the unconditional loyalty and friendship I have displayed here today."

"Of course…" agreed Ciel with a wry half-smile.

_(Sebastian gave his master's balls a last sound squeeze, then deep-throated his cock, moving his tongue in ways that would bring a tried-and-true result)_

Tea now finished, Lau got up to take his leave. "Thank you for having such a delightful cup of tea with me and Ran-Mao, young Phantomhive. We must come here more often."

"I wouldn't suggest it. You'll pardon me if I don't show you out." _(Ciel gave one small thrust, disguised as shifting position in his chair, and released his entire load into his butler's waiting mouth. Sebastian swallowed it all greedily.)_ "I really am quite inundated with work today."

Lau took his leave, and Ciel slowly wheeled his chair back, allowing Sebastian to duck out from under the desk in a more dignified manner than he had any right to. "A brilliant performance, my lord. It seems you are a great deal better at deceiving a mortal than a demon."

*** To Be Continued... ***

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I already have the whole story written, but I keep wanting to polish it just a leeetle bit more before I put it out there. I'm finally letting this chapter go, though. It's hard to let go... T_T ...at any rate, there will be four chapters in all. Please enjoy!


	3. Revision

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ! LEMON ALERT ! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PLeAsE BeWaRe! SmuTTy ConTenT! AduLTs OnLy!**

**There will be sex. There will be yaoi (that means guy-on-guy) and there will be shota (that means underaged person(s) engaging in sex).**

**Don'T LikE, Don'T ReaD!**

**Copyright Disclaimer: I am not Yana Toboso. Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler and all associated characters are hers and not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Revision

"Enough, Sebastian. That could have gone seriously wrong, and you know it."

"Not in the least, my lord. I had the situation well… in hand. Now if you'll pardon me..."

"One moment, Sebastian."

Sebastian paused, halfway to the door, and looked over his shoulder.

"Turn all the way around."

Sebastian obeyed, and Ciel felt a small burst of satisfaction.

"You appear to have a small problem, Sebastian…" Ciel eyed the obvious bulge between his butler's legs.

"I assure you, my lord, it is anything but small. However, you are very tired from your activities this morning. You must not concern yourself with such things. I will take care of it myself."

"Very well, Sebastian, please proceed. I am interested to see your technique."

Sebastian stopped again in the middle of turning towards the door. "Bocchan? Do you mean for me to…."

"You wanted to teach me the art of pleasuring myself, did you not? What better opportunity for a demonstration?"

Sebastian felt suddenly even more aroused, and also felt a spike of pure pride in his master's ability to turn a situation to his advantage. Or at least, what the master perceived as his advantage…

"You're correct, of course, bocchan. I'll begin at once."

Sebastian stepped closer to his master, crossing to stand to one side of his desk, so there was nothing separating the two of them. Very slowly, he unbuttoned his trousers and freed his engorged member. Ciel's eyes widened a little. The demon had been right - it was anything but small.

The demon's eyes seemed to darken as he matched Ciel's gaze insolently. Ciel could almost imagine, looking into those eyes, what his butler might be thinking of, the things the demon wanted to do to him... Sebastian's eyes darted down for a moment, and Ciel jumped as he realized he had never closed his trousers and his cock was still hanging out at rather a ridiculous angle. He blushed a beautiful shade of scarlet and scrambled to tuck in his shirt.

As he did so, Sebastian spread around the pre-cum from the tip of his member and began pumping it quickly up and down. His movements alternated, from slow to fast to slow and back to fast again, and as he thrust into his hand, his eyes never left his master. He seemed to be eating the master up with those lovely red eyes…

Without realizing what he was doing, Ciel stepped closer, fascinated by this lustful side to his butler which he had only imagined before today. "I would not advise coming… too close… just now… bocchan…" Sebastian began, but before Ciel could react, his butler let out a long, shuddering breath and released a hot jet of semen all over his young master's face and hair.

Ciel, rather dumbfounded, simply stood and stared at his butler for a moment. Then Sebastian was, again, back in control. "I did warn you, bocchan," he remarked with a velvety chuckle as he swabbed off some of the worse spots with a clean handkerchief. "Come along upstairs. I will draw your bath."

Sebastian didn't volunteer the information, but the sight of his bocchan covered in his semen had rather nullified the effects of pleasuring himself. He now was faced with the same problem he'd supposedly gotten rid of. He quickly tucked it into his trousers and did a better job of hiding it this time.

* * *

As Sebastian sponged his master off, suddenly the implacably professional butler again in spite of his hidden arousal, Ciel tried to put his thoughts in order. He had enjoyed today's activities immensely, but somehow, nothing had quite gone as expected. He had not accounted, he supposed, for Sebastian's rather commanding personality.

He pondered with a mix of admiration and exasperation the way in which his butler had stayed unflappable and in control while performing two acts which seemed as though they should have been terribly demeaning.

He still had an undeniable attraction to his butler, but now he had another urge - the urge to win. The urge to, perhaps just once, see Sebastian brought down a peg, see him humiliated - see him lose control. Yes. Ciel could clearly see this was a game, and, as with all games, Ciel intended to win it.

* * *

A/N: I am busting this one out a little early since it is pretty short. The final chapter IS NOW UP (if you don't see it yet, you will in an hour or so). Yay!

For those more familiar with US English, "Revision" in the sense used for the chapter title means studying or reviewing material, usually for a test. I was going to name this chapter "Review" but (1) Revision sounds more British, and it is set in England after all, and (2) I didn't want people to think the title was demanding that they review my work or something :P - I am glad to see y'all are finding and enjoying my stuff. That's all I ask!


	4. Final Exam

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ! LEMON ALERT ! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PLeAsE BeWaRe! SmuTTy ConTenT! AduLTs OnLy!**

**There will be sex. There will be yaoi (that means guy-on-guy) and there will be shota (that means underaged person(s) engaging in sex).**

**Don'T LikE, Don'T ReaD!**

**Copyright Disclaimer: I am not Yana Toboso. Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler and all associated characters are hers and not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Final Exam

Ciel made his next move the following morning. Sebastian had served him his tea and was about to dress him, when the young lord asked Sebastian for another lesson. "Yes, bocchan. This morning you have a violin lesson, calculus, and fencing practice. Later this afternoon…"

"No, Sebastian, that's not what I mean," Ciel cut him off. "I would like another lesson in the subject matter we began learning yesterday."

Sebastian favored his master with a wry smirk. "I must warn you, my lord, that particular subject matter is quite complex. It has many subtle nuances. You may very well need years of daily lessons to properly master it."

"In that case," Ciel smirked back, "we'd better begin at once."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord."

He strode purposefully over to the bedroom door and locked it. Ciel had a weak-kneed moment of apprehension as Sebastian turned back to him with that lustful darkness in his red demon eyes _'oh, hell… what did I get myself into…'_

Ciel was momentarily bemused when his butler chose that moment to don his tutor glasses. Sebastian could pick the oddest moments to be silly.

"Now, bocchan, today's lesson will be a study in contrast. Whereas yesterday you experienced the thrill on the edge of being discovered, today you will experience the pleasures of complete privacy. When you are allowed to do something completely in secret, it frees you to live out fantasies you might not otherwise have dared to hint at."

"Sebastian, may I ask a question?"

"Of course, my lord."

"With all the things we did together yesterday, why did you never once kiss me?"

"Why, because propriety forbids it. I would never want to sully my young master in such a way."

Ciel gave him an incredulous look. "You got your jism all over me! How much more sullied could I be?"

"Ah, but there you are mistaking the physical for the spiritual. You must understand, bocchan, a kiss is something much more special and sacred than any simple sex act can be. While one may engage in sex purely for pleasure, a kiss represents a less worldly type of closeness. A person's first kiss, especially, is reserved for the one they love. It would have been a great crime for me to steal your first kiss…"

…here the tutor glasses came off, and Sebastian's manner changed completely. That dark gaze was back.

" ...without asking."

Ciel took a step toward his butler, intrigued. "Sebastian, I order you to answer my next question truthfully, without deception."

"Of course, my lord. You know I cannot lie."

"Do you want to be the first to kiss me?"

Sebastian advanced on his young master as he looked down into the beautiful blue eye and the even more beautiful violet one which marked the seal of their contract. His voice shook with emotion, much as he willed it not to. "I desire to possess you in every possible way, my lord."

Ciel reached up and pulled Sebastian's head down to him by the hair, and very deliberately kissed his butler full on the lips. He knew that he did not have a lot of experience, so he kept the kiss chaste and close-mouthed, but sucked and nibbled at Sebastian's lips to make it clear that he desired more.

Sebastian's world was silent for a moment. His eyes flashed red with desire, and he took the kiss that was offered him, roughly returning the affection tenfold, clasping his young master to him, plunging his tongue into the sweet virgin mouth, Inhaling his master's lovely scent of clean bedsheets, tea leaves, and a hint of spice.

As Ciel surrendered willingly to the kiss, Sebastian felt freed from any reservations he had left. He pinned Ciel to the wall and continued to ravish his mouth while undoing the buttons of his nightshirt. As he moved down the length of the garment, he brushed against Ciel's hardness, drawing a gasp from his young master.

Sebastian pressed his entire body against his master's, and Ciel could feel his butler's aching hardness press against his own through the layers of cloth. This drew a rather wanton moan. Hearing such noises coming from his master and feeling the object of his desire pressed against him, so clearly aroused, Sebastian found himself struggling not to cum right there.

The master's nightshirt removed, Sebastian picked him up and laid him on the bed, now only wearing his underwear.

Ciel glanced up at his butler and frowned. "This seems most unfair, Sebastian. I started off in my nightshirt, not to mention you're still fully dressed."

"Very well, my lord - I will endeavor to be in a similar state of undress to yourself, if that makes you more comfortable."

Sebastian shrugged off his clothes deliberately slowly, treating Ciel to his own private strip show as he fixed his smoldering gaze on his master, making Ciel again feel as if his butler had the upper hand when he should not.

While Ciel gazed with satisfaction on his demon's chiseled alabaster chest, Sebastian endeavored mentally to cool off his arousal so that he might still last awhile if he heard more of those delicious moans. He hoped he would elicit plenty more of them this morning.

With the two of them now clad only in briefs, Ciel lying with his knees at the edge of the bed and his feet hanging down onto the floor, Sebastian knelt down and planted a kiss on the instep of his master's foot. Sebastian continued to kiss his master, moving up to his calf, the inside of his knee, and then began working his way up Ciel's inner thigh, while gently pulling his master's briefs in the opposite direction, down around his knees. As Sebastian nuzzled and caressed his master's inner thigh with his mouth, moving further and further up, Ciel let more of the lovely moans fall from his lips. "… Se… bas.. .tian… aaah…" Sebastian could feel his briefs growing tighter. He tried desperately to maintain control of himself.

Suddenly Ciel sat up partially and looked pointedly down at Sebastian's bulging crotch area. "You're not allowed to have more clothes on than I am… remember?"

"How could I forget?" Sebastian stood and removed his briefs, revealing his not inconsiderable hard-on. Ciel had seen it before, but he stared anyway. He was decidedly aroused by the idea that he had made his butler that hard.

Sebastian disappeared downward, and Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian's wet mouth on his cock, then let out a throaty moan as his butler nibbled slowly along the underside from the tip down to the base.

Sebastian took Ciel's balls in his mouth for a few moments, then began very roughly tonguing his entrance. Feeling the soft wetness filling him, Ciel relinquished all control of himself. His noises became incoherent and quite loud. He may have screamed Sebastian's name, or he may have just screamed. Waves of pleasure washed over him, making him deaf, bringing him beyond caring who heard, beyond any sense of shame.

Ciel's beautiful noises were now putting Sebastian seriously at risk of climaxing before he could properly satisfy his master. He quickly moved up so that he was lying directly over Ciel. He fixed his master's eyes with an intense dark gaze. "My lord, this will hurt at first. I will try to be gentle. Please bear with the pain."

"Just do it, damn you," Ciel responded through gritted teeth.

Sebastian slowly pushed in, just an inch or so at first, his gaze locked with that of his young master. He saw the pain in his master's face, and some pleasure too. The sounds the master was making in the back of his throat made Sebastian want to ram his entire cock inside straightaway, but he continued to battle his demon instincts in order to avoid harming his delectable young master's body.

Gradually, he began to move all the way in, watching his young master still. The sight of Ciel squirming beneath him, and the vulnerable look in his eyes, were making the pleasure almost unbearable. He moved himself in and out a few times, oh, so gently. Pleasure began to replace pain in the master's face, and in the sound of his sharp cries when Sebastian hit a particular spot. Sebastian hit it again and again, harder and harder, glorying in his master's reactions.

Ciel planted his feet on the bed and bucked his hips up to meet his butler's increasingly violent thrusts. Sebastian found himself doing what it seemed he had been dreaming of doing for an eternity. He jammed his cock in with all the strength his master's frail human body could take, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in with all his might, watching his master beneath him as he took every thrust.

He could feel bocchan's cock right up against his belly, rubbing against him as he moved in and out. Ciel was becoming unable to bear the friction and was rapidly reaching his climax.

"Sebastian.. I'm… " … and Sebastian could feel the warm liquid spilling out of the tip of Ciel's cock, onto his belly and chest.

In that moment, Sebastian's world was filled with Ciel. Ciel's hot juices spraying out on him, like delicious rain, Ciel's tight walls clenched around him, Ciel's cries in his ear, incoherent and lovely.

He lost himself in passion for his scrumptious master, and moaned, "Bocchan… bocchan… "

No.

"...Ciel…."

It was a few seconds before Sebastian realized he was already releasing his load into his young master, and that his own moans had also become quite incoherent, and that he was clasping the master to his chest, like his most treasured possession, which indeed he was.

Sebastian could not seem to stop filling his master with his cum. The juices dripped out around the base of his cock and ran down onto the bed, but he could not let go of his beautiful master, not yet. He buried his face in the master's soft hair, inhaling his scent.

"My bocchan.. mine.. all mine… my Ciel…"

Sebastian lay on top of his master, seemingly unable to move, holding the boy close to him with a possessiveness that went beyond the contract, an aching feeling that he had not realized he felt.

Ciel might have enjoyed such attention, but even if he had, he would not have admitted it to save his life.

"Are you quite finished with your Mediterranean display of affection, Sebastian?" he asked coldly.

Sebastian, perversely delighted at his master's iron control even in the face of losing his virginity, quickly became the butler again, albeit the naked butler. He rose from the bed and bowed.

"My apologies, my lord. I trust you have found your lesson edifying?"

"Perhaps, Sebastian. Perhaps. Go and draw my bath. You may join me, as it seems I've made a bit of a mess on you."

* * *

Ciel inwardly danced a gleeful victory dance. Finally, their romps together seemed to have led to Sebastian losing his composure. Finally, he had displayed weakness… he'd broken rules of protocol a butler never should… indeed, he'd veritably gushed with emotion. The young lord gloried in seeing his butler so thoroughly surrender all control. Ciel had won his game - and oh, what an enjoyable game it had been. He would play it again and again, and it would be pleasurable no matter who won - but it would always be more fun when Ciel did.

* * *

Sebastian pondered today's tryst as he ran the bathwater for his master. He knew demons could love, but it was rarer even than a human becoming a demon, and he himself had never experienced it. If Sebastian could love, this might be what it would feel like. This agonizing, helpless feeling - this consuming desire to possess his master in every possible way. And he would. He would possess him, forever and absolutely. He would not rest until he knew the master was his, and would always be his. He had a sinking feeling that this meant he would never rest again.

*** End. ***

* * *

A/N: PHEW! You have no idea how many times I went over this. Okay, some of you probably do, judging from the awesome polished writing of your own that I've seen on this site. I think I mostly got it right. There are moments that are a bit awkward, but eliminating them at this point would mean writing a whole different story. The plot popped into my head in a matter of seconds, but fleshing out the details and getting the feel right took for-fecking-ever. Overall I am pretty proud of it. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me!

Update: Sorry if I confused anyone - this is in fact the end of the story. I forgot to mark it "Complete" - I did not mean to be a tease, I swear!

Till next time... lots of lemony love!

- phoeyay


End file.
